Little Orphan Molly
by fluffyhales
Summary: what if one of the girls from annie was whisked away by the madman in a box this girl being molly and she slowly falls in love with him MY FIRST FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

Little Orphan Molly

SUP DUDES THIS IS MY FIRST FF WOOP WOOP AND ITS AN ANNIE AND DOCTOR WHO CROSSOVER

I ALWAYS THOUGHT WHAT IF ONE OF THE CHILDREN WAS WHISKED AWAY BY THE MAD MAN IN A BOX AND THIS LITTLE GIRL IS MOLLY

ENJOY

OH AND YES THERE IS NO RIVER MY STORY AND SO WHAT IF ITS A ROMANCE MY STORY

sorry for shouting! and i am making bits of the script up as i go along

"mm mmmm Annie Annie ANNIE"

molly cried for Annie

Annie ran over and sat on the bed

"shhh molly its okay its alright"

"UH WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO SLEEP IN HERE shes such a baby"

"SHUT it PEPPER"  
"MAKE ME FRECKLES"

Molly just sat up thinking about her dreams while the girls fought she had such amazing dreams and thought they wou-

THUMP!  
THUMP!  
THUMP!

"quick into bed hannigans coming"  
molly didnt listen she was still sat up when miss hannigan came in the room

"MOLLY GET TO BED"  
she let out a frightened yelp and ran out of the room and down the stairs and out the door

she couldnt take it much longer "BED MOLLY" "CLEAN UP MOLLY"

she just wanted someone to love her but she went back inside and everyone was getting dressed and grabbing their buckets

molly didnt

she grabbed some paper and hid under the bed drawing away  
annie slid under with her

"what you drawing"

"nothing"  
she pulled her drawing in close but Annie saw it

"oh molly not this again"  
she had drawn a swirling vortex of colours and labeled it the time vortex

"its real Annie it is it is"

"come on lets get to work"  
Annie thought she was being strange again but she was smart for a 6 year old

Molly sat at the window at night time and in the corner of the street below she saw a blue box materializing

"wow"

she snuk pat the other girls and pulled on her cardigan running outside to the box

a man was standing there in a bow tie and suspenders with a pinstripe shirt and brown jacket and black trousers it looked like something people with money would wear thought molly

"hello theere im Molly"

he bent down to the little girl

"im the doctor pleasure to meet you"

hope you like it so far


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The Doctor stared at the little girl her chocolate brown hair and eyes seemed black in the night then another voice was heard that of a womans

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE BRAT MOLLY"

molly cowered and started crying

"hey its alright don't cry Molly" she looked up at the doctor and smiled she looked only about 6 years old at the most

then miss hannigan stomped out to the doctor and molly ,but being the man he was he stood up ready to protect the little girl

"excuse me sir let me through to get the girl"

"no"

"im sorry what"

"you heard me"

"MOLLY GET INSIDE NOW" annie stood at the door hearing miss hanigans screams and she gestured molly to come in so molly sadly walked in and when everyone was in she sat on the windowsill looking down at the doctor who was standing waving at her

"molly give me one minute"

he went in the box and it dissapeared rreapearing at the door

"get your stuff and lets go"

"where"

"wherever you like"

she grabbed everything and stuffed it into a blanket careful not to wake the others

she ran outside and the doctor took her blanket and led her to the box pushing the door open she stepped inside her rags felt out of place on her as she stepped in it felt like some sort of palace

"its bigger on the inside"

"yes it is now i suspect your tired"

she nodded

"come with me"

she followed him and he found a door with her name on it and inside it was a room with things she had never seen before in it

she ran over to one thing

"whats this"  
"thats a light orb watch this its from another planet"

he snapped his fingers and the orb changed colour and the walls were covered in holograms of small pink flowers

"Wow"

"i know"

he turned it off and put molly into bed before she asked

"could you read me a bed time story doctor"

"okay then

there was a world called gallifrey my home planet and there were two suns and one would rise in the east and reflect on the silver leaves and the sky oh that sky it was a brilliant orange "

molly was almost asleep and the doctor left the room

"see you later Molly"

DAWWWWW I LOVED WRITING THIS

R & R OR ELSE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Molly woke up sreaming "ANNIE ANNIE HELP" she took in her surroundings realising she was no longer in the orphanage then her door swung open to reveal a panting doctor

"molly are you alright"

she nodded sucking her thumb and the doctor sat beside her she started to whimper

"shh its okay its okay im here Molly the Doctors here for you shh"

he then sang a song she had never heard before but it was in english so it was an earth song obviously

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain Softly blows over Lullaby bay It fills the sails of boats that are waiting Waiting, to sail your worries away

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain And your boat waits down by the key The winds of night, so softly are sighing Soon they will fly your troubles to sea

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain Wave goodbye, to cares of the day And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain Sail far away from Lullaby Bay

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain wave goodbye to cares of the day and watch your boat from hushabye mountain sail far away from lullabye bay"

Molly blinked up at the doctor smiling as he wiped her tears away

"thank you doctor"

"your very welcome molly now come on lets get you dressed"

CLOTHES

a Pink knee length dress

knee high white socks

black flats

red headband

BACK 2 STORY

Molly sat in the control room as the doctor worked the controls

she just waited until they landed and then she took the doctors hand

"come on then where are we"

they stepped out into a hall full of people and a stage with a young woman with Brown hair and tan skin who was talking into the microphone the doctor knew this girl

after she walked off stage she ran out the room crying

the doctor and molly chased her just behind 2 boys and 2 girls

when the girl stopped she sank to the floor in tears and the other young people sat down next to her

"Rani its okay we know how you feel"

"i can't believe this i miss *sob*sarah-jane she would know how to help me through this but she has been gone for almost 2 years now and i had to be forced to do a stupid speech on how aliens arent real i tried to tell them but they never listen"

"yeah we know its okay "

"excuseme" the doctor interrupted"hi thre what do you mean "

"doctor? sarah-jane missed you so much you know"

"well i can g and visit her now"

"no yyou dont understand sarah-jane died last year

"what nononon please no anything but that"

"im so sorry "

"doctor pwease dont cry I dont want to see you cry" molly hugged the crying alien

"im sorry molly luke clyde rani and uhhh"

"sky smith"

"sky i didnt know but as a friend once said everything has its time and everything dies"

"yeah but we best go now rani's mum will be worried"

"yes you should and thank you kids good luck in life"

molly and the doctor walked back to the TARDIS and set off

"tell you what why don't we go to space florida"

"okay then"

"geronimo"  
"hehe"

the doctor looked up and said

"goodbye ,my sarah jane smith"

I JUST REALLY WANTED THE DOCTOR TO FIND OUT LIKE THIS


	4. Chapter 4

I DECIDED THAT IN THIS CHAPTER THE DOCTOR GETS RATHER UPSET ABOUT AMY AND RORY AND THEN DECIDES TO JUST GO AND DO NOTHING WHICH LEADS ON TO THE SNOWMEN

after space florida

Molly was sitting on her bed when the doctor came in and gave molly a small present

"go on open it"he said so she did and inside was a chain with a gold key on the end  
"its a key"  
"a TARDIS key Molly"

"REALLY MY VERY OWN KEY"  
"yep" she hugged him then she asked

"doctor there was a room down the hall with th names Amy and Rory on it who are they"

the doctors eyes scrunched and he started to get angry

"none...of...your...business"

he got up and walked down to the console room and set coordinates for victorian London

he didnt care about the universe anymore so he decided to go up onto a cloud where noon could get to him but first he left Molly with Vastra,Jenny and Strax

"Doctor why do I have to stay here" without and answer he left

1 month later

jenny vastra and strax tried to persuade the doctor to help again by making things up

then he said he was retired

this broke Molly's heart

"Doctor please come back"

he dissapeared and Molly broke down in tears

"he was the only one who cared"

"im sorry Molly my dear now come along home "

"yes Madame Vastra"

1 more month

" Vastra may I go to play"

"yes my dear be careful"

Molly hurried out in her coat and boots

all of the children were playing in the snow and Molly wanted to join them

"Hello Rosa and Samuel may I play with you"

"no way silly girl"

"oh okay then "

she sat down in an empty park and started to build a snow man but knocked it down then she made snow angels like any normal child would but she missed the doctor so so much

it was nearly Christmas


End file.
